hotelhideawayfandomcom-20200222-history
Loading Screen
Purchases carpenter.png|Placeholder image The loading screen is an essential part of Hotel Hideaway. This screen appears when you first log into the app and when you're travelling between rooms. Many quotes can appear, they can be lore based, jokes, or tips about the game and it's features. The loading screen often is modified for events, to fit the themes of each event. Quotes * "01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100" * "A bird can fly, but a fly cannot bird." * "A distant relative of Herman wanted to go to an island. We haven't seen him since." * "A great leap was made when consciousness rose from matter, and so it begun, the age of living intellect, and the age of sleep walking organics. - H. Kannor" * "All your cookies are belong to us." * "Anything goes in a loading screen." * "Are you a cookie monster? Get more cookies to give your friends from Loot Boxes." * "Are you the same person as before you came here?" * "Beware of ninjas!" * "Bring me a bucket, and I'll show you a bucket!" * "'Burnt potatos are nightmare-worthy" - Anonymous potato-lover" * "Changing your name is easy - the first change is free!" * "Combine your forces with friends to get better rewards from rifts." * "Contrary to popular belief, the hotel staff know more than five sentences." * "d[ o_0b ...Affirmative ...d[ o_0]b" * "Dance through your Hotel Hideaway life like only anonymous internet people are watching." * "Dancing is as easy as moving from one foot to another." * "Do you hate slime? I hate slime." * "Don't fall asleep in the pool." * "Don't give out your account username and password to anyone. Ever." * "Don't stay in style, be above fashion." * "DNFTT" * "Ever tried looking behind every plant in the Oasis Lobby? I tried that, and found nothing..." * "Face Odyssey is like Las Vagas - all items bought in Face Odyssey stay in Face Odyssey." * "'F*** toilets I don't need them' - Anonymous guest" * "Follow your friends to their rooms for private parties!" * "Has anyone ever see Herman when her was young...? There are theories that he never ages!" * "Hello... is it me you're looking for?" * "Hello world." * "Herman! Herman! Heeeerrrrmaaan!!!" * "Hideaway and chill, friends! - Anonymous guest" * "Hideaway is a one big personality test. You take it and there's no guarantees as to what comes out." * "Hideaway will be your lifeline tonight." * "'Hideaway stole my friends, cucumber and cookies' - Anonymous guest" * "Hold the door." * "'Hotel Hideaway drama doctor LULU at your service!' - Lulu Rinzenwill" * "How is it cooking, good-looking?" * "Hump your troubles away!" * "I believe you are special." * "I had a marvelous idea, but this screen is too small to show it. * "'I just need one more rift' - Anonymous" * "'I love legendary potatoes'- Anonymous guest" * "If you don't link your account, you might lose your favourite avatar!" * "If you feel like getting yourself a new face, the Face Odyssey store on the beach is open 24/7." * "If you had one minute left of your life, what would you do?" * "If you have a guest avatar, you will lose ALL of your progress if you delete it." * "If you see this, then management forgot to send my oneliners to quality assurabce * "If you want to visit someone else's room, they need to be inside first!" * "'I'm gonna casually ignore 3-diamond rifts when I see them.' - LegendaryNoob" * "'I'M NOT THE ONLY ALIEN AM I?' - A concerned hotel guest" * "In soviet Hotel Hideaway, a fez wore you." * "It's not a bug, it's a feature." * "Keep your eyes peeled for randomly appearing rifts in the Hotel - it's easy to get free coins from them!" * "Keep your wits about you as you venture deeper into the Hotel." * "Legend has it that Herman was once happy." * "Let's rock'n'roll." * "Loading... for eternity..." * "Minder is the artificial intelligence that takes care of the Hotel and sometimes its guests too. (Mainly just the Hotel though)" * "Mining a rift is as easy as tapping it and setting your warper to work." * "Mmm, mangos." * "'My hairstyle will charm millions. You'll see.' - Herman" * "Never leave home without a trusty mango." * "Never underestimate the power of a decent wardrobe." * "One does not simply walk into the wine cellar." * "'Once you go to Hotel Hideaway, there is no turning back' - Anonymous guest" * "Program tonight: incredible feats of magic and wonder with fantastic production values all around!" * "Remember, Hideaway is only for people aged 17 plus!" * "Rifts can help you earn more coins - sometimes you might even come across a diamond rift." * "Secret rooms are great places to discover - don't tell anyone else though, or we'll have to kill you." * "Send us a picture when you find a secret room. (@hotelhideaway_offical)" * "Sharing accounts is NOT allowed - don't give anyone your personal account information." * "Shhhhhhh! Secret rooms are SECRET - if we told you where they were, they wouldn't be a secret anymore!" * "Sitting inside the snowman makes him all warm and fuzzy inside." * "Some stickers are hard to get, but once you earn them, you'll feel great." * "Sometimes newly released clothes are only available for a few weeks - don't worry if you've missed out, they may come back!" * "Sometimes we worry for your non-pixelated asses." * "Stay connected <3" * "Tip the girl." * "The AI cannot lie." * "The Hotel has many secrets, keep and eye out for hidden areas." * "The Hotel has many secrets. Like how your luggage is still missing." * "The little warpers are spirits from other Universes. Treat them with respect." * "'The more I play Hotel Hideaway the happier I get' - Anonymous guest" * "The name change feature unlocks at level 10." * "The number of your friendships are somewhat limited, so choose wisely!" * "The only manuscript for Hideaway is the one written by you and your friends (and your sworn enemies... and maybe the development team)." * "The recycler will take all your old and unloved items, and give you something new!" * "The trash bot eats all your naughty words - but let us know if it's eating your good ones too!" * "There are so many gestures you can play with, see if you can find them all!" * "There are some big fish floating about. You'll be lucky to see one!" * "There's a reason why hotel guests only have four fingers. The fifth is imaginary and you can save it for the special someone." * "There's always room for a friend. Except in a full room." * "This message will self-destruct once the room has loaded." * "To change your skin colour, go to the Face Odyssey store on the beach." * "To join a friend, open their profile and click on their follow button." * "Two player gestures bring you closer together - click on the dancing icon above someone else, and see what happens. (Gesture pad needed)" * "Vamos is a great tool - you can use one to move rooms with 20 of your closets friends." * "Visit Hideaway and be moved by the beauty of humanity." * "Want to make your speech more colourful? Try theses out! " * "Want to move to another room with all your friends? Vamos will get you there." * "Want + But = Conflict." * "Warpers are strange entities from a different universe, and they're here to help you with rift extraction." * "Welcome to Hotel Hideaway. Such a lovely place (such as lovely place)." * "'Well, you are more than a penguin to me, obviously' - Guest consoling other guest" * "What are you?" * "What happens in Hotel Hideaway stays in Hotel Hideaway." * "What if androids DO dream and Hotel Hideaway is the result?" * "What you say matters." * "What's left of the Earth is a cruel canvas, where Hideaway is a secret sanctuary." * "When you want to extract currency from rifts, don't tire yourself out - let your wrapper do the job for you!" * "Who broke the Relaxarium door?" * "You are my language." * "You can have up to six avatars on one account." * "You can sell some items of clothing for coins at the recycler." * "'You could badumm my tss anyday' - Anonymous guest * "You're a diamond, they can't break you <3"